dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucielle Telleroz
"Owner of the Lustful Siren's Den" History Lucielle Tellleroz was born into a criminal background. The entire realm she was unfortunate enough to be denizen to being that of a modern day cartel. Kingdoms and towns all striving off of the criminal backbones of the strongest Drug Lords. Vallendale was a town that thrived off the exact same corruption and cruelty as the rest of the world. Poverty often a factor that lead to enslavement of one's entire family, much like Lucielle's parents. A pair who were unworthy of the daughter they would give birth to, one that sought the rule and approval of her true father who ruled over their small territory. Barbra and Julian Telleroze were her believed parents, though her father would be unconnected by blood, as the true bloodline that connected her was that of the devious lone shark who had impregnated Barbra after one fateful poker game. Julian had gambled away all of his possessions; house, money even his own wife. Even after falling so far, and being swindled out of so much one would think his own common sense would tell him to cease but an addiction's roots are far stronger then even the bonds of family. It wasn't till his own livelihood was demanded for future bets that he learned that some debts are best to be paid as the rest of his days would be in a nearby mine till an accident claimed the lives of him and numerous other workers. Barbra tried her best to maintain the house with her husbands many addictions, gambling and alcohol were the main two that reflected back onto her in their home. As she was wagered off as slave to none other then Jonathan Stein. The very lone shark that cheated the Telleroz's out of a pleasant life style that so few people could manage to maintain within Vallendale. Every evening John would return more drunk then the last till that unfortunate day where instead of her beloved was a group of thugs. They had the pleasure to deliver the ugly news that she was now a slave to whore herself out for the pleasure of Jonathan Stein. As the years progressed, and the death of her beloved husband were revealed. She would have found herself with child. A situation usually quite frowned upon by the owner of the manner that she now worked at, had she any sense of preservation for her own child she would have bolted then and their. Instead though she had been slowly weathered down over months of work and the job she had stooped to. The fact idea of an heir being brought to his attention though caused the devious and calculating man to devise his own plans. The perfect chance to raise, both a daughter and whore that bend to his every whim. This was a proposition that could not be turned away. The daughter was to remain in name, the daughter of the drunken who passed away within the mines, but she was to be sold for the mother's freedom in return to be raised by the father himself. Lucielle's mother was then found withing the gutter's of the streets not long after, having passed away without a cent to her name or a means to defend herself to the unfortunate demise that had befallen her. After the strange deal, John began to work his magic upon the young daughter that he never thought he would get. One that was direct blood lineage as well as the ability to avoid tying himself down to any one whore leaving Lucy's poor mother to suffer and pass away after one of many of his rowdy customers choked her to the point of death in a violent means of pleasure. As the girl grew up, John's own heart began to change. Nothing would change his lying cheating maneuvers to snake out every cent from the families Though now, he had someone to splurge on the perfect little princess who could show her own forms of pleasure as well as her love of her customers grown in the role of the perfect little succubus. A woman who was capable of stealing the heart and souls of her father's customers. Appearance Lucielle's figure is average for a woman of her age and profession - That is to say, it's not average at all. The girl had often focused on keeping up appearances, a key factor in her father's business and plans for her to eventually take up an administrative position as a prized trophy. The luxurious folds of fabric and leather she tends to dawn upon her pale silky flesh often insinuate her provocative trade. The pale flesh unblemished by the scorching kiss of the sun leaves her a placid peach flesh still pleasing to the eye of onlookers. The dresses and domineering gear she does wear usually exposes a generous showing of cleavage both in front and back. The two voluptuous mounds that protrude from her chest are measured out to be a cup size of DD, though they often are pressured by corsets and bra's that help alleviate some of the strain to maintain proper posture. A blessing for back problems as well. As her body tapers off, she tends to fit the pleasing hourglass figure with a mild thickness two both her hips and bosom allowing her girth to stretch out to a more average body type. Sliding up from the body we then attend to the pleasing features of Lucielle's face. Each feature a D.N.A sequence restructuring designs that separate her from yet another common human. A slight flaw though seen by many is albinism which tends to alter the pigment of the eye or flesh, in Lucielle's unique make-up she exerts a demanding crimson hue to her pupils. One that when cast upon her victims can be quite intimidating to behold. That domineering gaze is framed in lavish lavender locks, flowing down the side of her face. This luxurious mane gently dancing down her features and across her bosom and shoulder blades when barren. The long tedious bangs commonly pulled back by a a silver hairband decorated with the finest of rubies. Personality # Sadomasochist # Liar and Criminal # Lover and Shaker # Loyal Friend Loves # Submission and Domination of people. # Fragility of Kingdoms through human hearts. # The company of companions and her work. # Service and livelihood of all her customers. Fears # The loss of her beauty. # Death of a beloved pet or friend. # Losing complete control. # Settling down with a sing man or woman. Hobbies # Dancing (Exotic Dancing). # Accounting, quite trained in keeping track of one's assets. # Dungeon delving. Family # Julian Telleroz # Barbra Telleroz # Jonathan Stein Friends # None as of now Enemies # None as of now. Aspirations Category:Characters Category:Character